


I Got You, Baby

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Kinkmas [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Impact Play, M/M, aka some spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Terushima wants to try something new and Asahi is nervous, but on board.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Kinkmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	I Got You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For day 4 of kinkmas!
> 
> Dec 28/Day four: impact play // extremely dirty Christmas carols- Asateru

“Asahi,” Yuuji says, arms crossed. He’s trying to be serious and not to cover his worried boyfriend’s face with kisses. “I’m telling you I am a hundred-percent sure,” he assures, unfolding his arms and cupping Asahi’s face. “I want to do this.”

Asahi is still uncertain. “Are you sure?” he checks for the third time in the past two minutes. “Because I don’t want to pressure you or make you do anything you don’t want to.”

And Yuuji replies the same response for the third time in the past two minutes. “Yes, I’m sure. I’ve thought about this and I really do want you to do it. I wouldn’t have even mentioned it if I didn’t want to try this with you.”

He slides off the couch, taking Asahi’s hand and pushing him against the nearest wall. He savors the sound of surprise his lover make, smirking a little. Grinding down on Asahi’s thigh, he lets him know how hard he is merely at the thought of Asahi making him behave, slapping his ass with no mercy.

“Don’t you want to?” Yuuji whispers on Asahi’s ear. “I remember you telling me earlier that you do.” He knows well enough that if he suggested something and Asahi didn’t want to do it, then Asahi would immediately tell him he wasn’t interested. That wasn’t the case with this so he knows Asahi is only jittery.

“I really do,” Asahi confirms, swallowing. “I’m just… afraid of hurting you.”

“Remember how I do it?” Yuuji says. “Try like that, babe. I trust you. You wouldn’t hurt a fly. Now bend me over your lap and spank my ass.”

Asahi groans, eyes glazing already at the mental image.

“With pleasure,” he replies, rubbing Yuuji’s lower back as he leans forward. “Bedroom. Now. Strip for me and sit on the bed.”

Yuuji loves when Asahi is in charge. It’s truly one of his favorite things in the bedroom. They switch a lot, but typically Yuuji is the one in charge most often. Asahi likes to be spoiled and Yuuji is happy to oblige as he loves spoiling him. But he also loves when Asahi wants to be in the lead, pampering him.

He doesn’t waste a moment, stripping as he heads towards the bedroom, leaving the clothes in a trail along the floor.

He sits on the edge of the bed, pleased to find Asahi in the doorway. He unbuttons his shirt and untucks it from his buckled pants.

“I’m going to start with my hand,” Asahi says, slipping out of his dom persona. “I don’t want to go further until we get used to it.”

“For sure,” Yuuji says with a soft smile.

The shirt slips from Asahi’s arms. “Chest on the bed, baby. Knees propped up.”

And there he is.

Yuuji shivers, goosebumps covering his arms and legs. It wasn’t until a few weeks ago after one of their stunts that he realized he wanted to try it out for himself. Asahi looked perfect for him, bent over his knee, ass bright red from Yuuji’s hand slapping mercilessly again the soft skin. Yuuji had a fleeting thought, what if Asahi was the one spanking me? And then he forgot about it for a while, because you know, Asahi was naked and sprawled over his knee, that kind of takes your attention away. He recalled his thought the next day and brought it up. Finally, Asahi realized that Yuuji truly wanted it, and warmed up to the idea.

That brings them to where they are now.

Yuuji’s ass is in the air, chest on the mattress. He’s nearly shaking, he’s so excited and pumped. Not to mention horny. He’s definitely horny. It doesn’t help that their schedules have kept them busy for the past few days and thus made them unable to be properly intimate.

“Remember to say your safeword for slowing down or your safeword for stopping altogether,” Asahi reminds. “Which words are they again, Yuuji?”

“Ramen and sponge cake,” Yuuji recounts, chin on top of his folded hands.

“Good,” Asahi says, rubbing Yuuji’s hip. “Okay, I’m going to um. Start. Ready?”

“Yes.” Yuuji smiles against his hands. Asahi sometimes gets flustered whenever he doms. It’s cute.

Yuuji’s smile falls when a moan is pulled from his throat.

Asahi’s hand feels absolutely perfect against his ass. The sound of his hand on his ass is also perfect. It’s ringing through his ears.

“How about you count your spankings?” Asahi says, rubbing the growing red spot. “Keep track for me, okay?”

“Okay,” Yuuji says, resisting the urge to reach down and stroke himself. “One.”

Asahi hesitates, but delivers another slap to his ass.

Yuuji groans. “T-two.”

He never thought he’d be this turned on my having his ass slapped, but he might like it even more than being the one to deliver spanks.

“Three!”

Asahi rubs his cheek. “You’re being so good for me,” he hums. “I bet you’re dripping.”

“I- I am.”

“Good. And you know not to touch yourself yet, right?”

“R-right.”

“Good boy. You’re not the one that usually is obedient. I’m proud of how you’re doing, baby.” Yuuji can hear the smirk in Asahi’s voice and it’s one of the hottest things he’s ever heard.

Before Yuuji can even answer, there goes another slap. “Four!”

It goes all the way to ten, as Asahi wanted to start slow for their first time in the role reversal.

Yuuji collapses on the bed, erection dampening the bed’s duvet. “Fuck,” he mutters against the pillow.

“Was it bad?” Asahi frets.

“No,” Yuuji laughs, turning on his side. “That was really hot. Really fucking hot, babe.”

Asahi chuckles, shoulders relaxing. “I’m glad. I guess I should help you with your problem, huh?” he adds, eyes glancing down to ogle Yuuji’s throbbing member.

“Let me help you with your pants and we got a deal,” Yuuji grins, reaching out for Asahi. “You’re wearing far too many clothes.”

Asahi lets Yuuji help undress help him and soon Yuuji is once again on his back.

“I hope you’re ready for a long night,” Asahi murmurs against his lips.

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” Yuuji smirks. “Bring it on.”


End file.
